The War With Yellow Soldiers A Doctor Who Fanfic
by melodyholmes3
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory visit a planet called Nona 13 for another adventure. They are on a planet currently under lockdown, occupied by a suspicious-looking character in a mask, strange bugs, trees, and plants, and... soldiers dressed in bright yellow? Oh, and did I mention that the Doctor's name is in danger of being discovered?


A Doctor Who Episode

The War with Yellow Soldiers

**A/N: Hello, nonexistent viewers! This is my very first fanfiction, and I am putting a LOT of work into it, so be kind, please. However, helpful criticism is welcomed. I am trying to be careful about spelling and whatnot, but let me know if there's a mistake. I'll only upload the first chapter for now, and if no one is interested, I'll just forget it. Last thing, I imagine this takes place right before Silencio Lake, when he is still travelling with Amy and Rory. The Doctor DOES NOT know who River is in this fic. Right, sorry, now I will just shut up and let you read. Enjoy! **

The Doctor was acting crazy, as usual, darting about this way and that, inside the TARDIS. "Erm, Doctor? What are you doing? Never mind that question, actually, here's a better one: Where are we going?" Amy Pond was looking at the Doctor with an inquisitive expression on her face, wondering what was going on. He seemed a bit...out of it. It wasn't that he was acting like a lunatic, he always was, it was that he wasn't talking.

Normally, he'd be off on one of his rants about now, going on about how the planet Zomm makes the best pancakes in the universe, or something of the sort. But now, he wasn't saying anything. Amy knew, from experience, that the Doctor not talking was about as common as ducks standing on their heads. "I don't know, I'm making it a surprise, yes, I'm just going to give the vector tracker a twist, pull the vortex loop, and BOOM! Here we are, wherever 'here' may be." _That's better,_ thought Amy.

Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted to a halt, but something was wrong. It wasn't the right kind of halt, it was more...stuck. "Oh, no, no, NO!" shouted the Doctor. He was frantically pushing buttons and even banging on the TARDIS' console. "What are you doing, why are you stuck? Actually, why ARE you stuck, we're in space, nothing to get stuck ON." Here he sat on a nearby chair, and thought. "Erm, sorry, but, I just realized," Rory Williams began, "wouldn't...randomly flying off somewhere be dangerous?" _Good old, stupid face Rory, always a little bit behind on the action,_ Amy thought. "Of COURSE it's dangerous, Rory, that's what makes it FUN," said the Doctor, with a slightly exasperated tone. "Well, what do we do now?" asked Amy. "Hmph," the Doctor grumbled, "well, as it appears we're STUCK," here he gave the console a kick from his chair, "I'll have to call the ITC to get us un-stuck." "What's the ITC," Rory scoffed, "the Inter-Galactic Towing Company?" "Yes, actually," replied the Doctor, who was already moving towards the phone.

"I was only joking," Rory whispered to Amy, "but...is he serious?" The Doctor heard Rory, and, to prove there really WAS an Inter-Galactic Towing Company, put the call on speakerphone. _"Hello, this is the ITC, what is the nature of your predicament?" _a bored-sounding voice asked them with a sigh. "Well, I'm STUCK, why ELSE would I be calling?" The Doctor, it seemed, did not particularly like the ITC. _"What kind of ship are you piloting?" _"A TT, Type 40, Mark 3 TARDIS." This the Doctor said with a bit of pride in his voice. _"And where are you, sir?"_ This query got Amy and Rory's attention: where were they? "Erm, one moment, please."

The Doctor walked down to the doors and, throwing caution to the wind, flung the doors open wide. They were in space, the bottom corner of the TARDIS lodged firmly in a large asteroid. "What? Oh, come ON, an asteroid? REALLY?" He slammed he doors closed and stomped back to the phone. "We're in an asteroid," he grumbled. _"Okay, sir, we'll send someone over," _sighed the voice, and promptly hung up. "So, what, we just sit here now?" asked Amy. "Well, yeah, but we don't have to do NOTHING. Let's have some entertainment!" The Doctor pushed a button, and a series of multicolored boxes appeared on the TARDIS screen. "What're those for?" asked Rory. "These," replied the Doctor with a smug look on his face, "are all the sounds, all the conversations in the universe, EVER." He looked at Amy. "Go on, press one." Amy poked a purple box, and a clear _"MOOOO"_ came through the speakers. "Hm, purple cow," said the Doctor. "You try, Rory." Rory pushed a light green one. _"One iced coffee, with two creams and one sugar, to go, please. And a scone."_ said a voice on the speakers.

They continued pushing buttons, hearing sounds from bangs to beeps to thuds, and conversations about work and cars and furniture, and many more. Then, Amy said, "what's that one?" She pointed to one at the very bottom, the only one on the screen, in fact, that was pure black. "I don't know, why don't you find out?" said the Doctor. Amy pushed it. _"Wise One, please, this is a matter of life and death, the life and death of the very universe. I need to know." _A woman's desperate voice came through, crisp and clear. She sounded on the verge of tears. _"No," _another voice joined in, sounding neither male nor female, neither human nor alien nor machine. The voice sounded like a combination of everything. _"It is too dangerous,"_ it said, _"no one must ever know. It is the oldest secret of the universe. I spent my entire life searching for the answer, and now that I have found it, I wish that I never did." "But, Wise One, is the universe itself, everything that is, was, and will be, worth keeping a secret? Please, I beg you. Tell me!" _The Doctor had a worried look on his face. _No, _he thought, _no, that can't be what they're talking about… _

The "Wise One" sighed. _"I see I have no choice. If I tell you, the universe is doomed. If I don't tell you, the universe is still doomed. Very well. You shall know the oldest secret, his name." _"What? No, that can't be…" This the Doctor whispered aloud, grabbing the attention of Amy and Rory. "What couldn't be? What's wrong, Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor said nothing, but continued to listen in growing dread. _"His name, the Doctor's name, is-" _But the voice was cut off, for two reasons. One was that the Doctor, suddenly and abruptly, shut off the recording. The other was that the TARDIS had, without warning, broken free from the asteroid, (without the help of the ITC,) and resumed its course. "Doctor-" Amy began, but was cut off. With a bump, the TARDIS landed, properly this time. "What is it with all the bumpy landings around here?" Amy muttered to herself. "Ah, here we are!" The Doctor had resumed his normal grin. "Now, FINALLY, let's go see where 'here' is, shall we?"

He flung the doors wide, and took a look around. It appeared they were in the middle of some kind of forest, with large trees and overhanging vines. The trees' huge branches blocked out most of the light, so it was rather dim. There were strange, leafy plants on the ground, and the Doctor could hear the occasional hum of some unknown bug. At first glance, the place would appear to be a jungle, but it was, most definitely, a forest. Despite the bugs, vines, and huge trees, the ground was littered with dry leaves and twigs, and even had an occasional stump here and there, which was about the size of a picnic table.

"Wow," said Rory, who had still not quite adjusted to traveling all over the place in a time machine. "I mean, really, wow." Amy, who adjusted quicker, smiled at the other two and said, "It's nice, but you know what'd be nicer? Going on a little stroll through the woods with my boys." She patted them both on the shoulder and started walking off. "Come on!" The Doctor and Rory looked at each other. "We're NOT 'her boys', right?" said Rory. "No, no, of course not," the Doctor replied, then seemed to change his mind, "actually, yeah, yes, we are." "Oh." And so, off they went.

After a few minutes of walking, the order in which they went changed around a bit, so eventually the Doctor was in front, closely followed by Rory, and then Amy. The Doctor was admiring the forest, naming plants and identifying bugs as they went, so neither him nor Rory noticed when a pair of dark-gloved hands reached out from behind a tree and grabbed Amy, muffling her scream. The Doctor had also just spotted an unknown plant and was crouching down to inspect it, once again not seeing the hands that snatched Rory as well. In fact, he was so taken by the environment that he didn't really realize anything was amiss until he spoke to Amy, only to discover she wasn't there.

"Come and have a look at this, Amy." he said. Hearing no response, he looked up. "Amy? Rory? Hello?" As a last-ditch attempt to find them, the Doctor stood and yelled at the top of his lungs, "AMELIA POND!" No answer. "Wonderful...NOW I'm mad. Honestly, can't we go ANYWHERE without somebody trying to kill us?" He sighed. However, the approaching sound of footsteps grabbed his attention. It sounded like...marching.

He got out his sonic screwdriver, assuming it was whoever took his friends. Into the clearing came a group of soldiers...dressed all in yellow. Bright yellow. "Halt!" yelled the person in the lead. The leader, a tall man in his 40's, turned and looked at the Doctor. "Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get here? This planet is under lockdown." "Why are you all in yellow?" asked the Doctor. "Yellow is terrible camouflage for a war, assuming you're in a war. Did you say lockdown?"

The man blinked. He was not used to people not answering his questions, and asking such stupid ones in return. The nerve! "Look here," he said, getting annoyed, "I'm in charge here, NOT you, so whoever you are, you'd better answer my questions before I-" "Yes, yes, that's nice, but try to focus on what's important, will you? Why are you under lockdown?" The man snorted. "Isn't it obvious? We're under attack and we don't want our enemy escaping from this planet…" "And what planet is this? Wait, no, don't tell me, I prefer guessing. Based on the plants and the air," here he took a sniff, "I'm going to say… Nona 13, is that right?" "Y-yes, but-who are you?" "I'm the Doctor, I'm a traveler, and I," he paused to straighten his bowtie, "have a LOT of questions."

Meanwhile, quite a distance away from the Doctor and the yellow soldiers, Amy and Rory awoke in a dark, smelly, and quite cold room. They were sitting in two chairs, tied back-to-back. "Rory," Amy whispered, because it seemed like a time you should whisper, "where are you? I can't see a thing." "It's okay, Amy," Rory responded, "I'm right here." His nose wrinkled up. "Oh my god, what IS that smell? It's like…rotten food or something." Amy sighed. "Rory, could we focus on us-being-tied-up and not the smell, please?" "Right, sorry." Amy began struggling at the ropes binding their wrists together. "Rory-mph-start wriggling." They both struggled, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a dim light flicked on. The prisoners looked up, and saw, at the far end of the room, a figure. The figure was tall, about Rory's height, clad in a skin-tight leather suit with a dark flowing cape, like a bad superhero costume. The figure's hands were covered by the same gloves that had grabbed them...when was it? An hour ago? A day? They had been unconscious, and had no way of knowing. The figure's face was masked, it appeared, but it was like no mask they had ever seen. It was not molded to the face, not showing the shape of the eyes or nose or mouth, but just one, round, perfect oval. The mask, unlike the rest of the figure's outfit, was the purest white. Slowly, with quiet, measured footsteps from tall black boots, the figure advanced towards them.

Amy spoke first. "Right, who are you?" she shouted. "You'd better not…hurt us or anything, cause I have a friend, and…he'll stop you! Always does! …Seriously, don't try anything, erm…" She broke off, as the figure was still approaching and didn't seem to be paying any attention to Amy's words. The figure stopped about three feet away from them, and stood for a moment. Then, it reached up, and removed its mask.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Sorry, couldn't resist, I love cliffhangers, and I haven't written too far past this anyway. Please leave many comments, they are fuel for writers. TTFN!  
****- Melody Holmes**


End file.
